


Identity

by OnceUponASunsetDream



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick is a troll, M/M, Wally and Dick are together and mess with Artemis, the team find out Robin's identity, they think Wally's cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASunsetDream/pseuds/OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham was an...odd city. Robin came from there and he was always a little odd. He had calmed down some, since he and Wally started dating but the last thing that the team expected to see while in Gotham was Wally West making out with a strange kid, who couldn't possibly be Robin. Couldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

The team was visiting Gotham for a few hours. They had been instructed to patrol Gotham while Batman was in the watchtower and Robin was busy. According to the Flash, his protégé was also busy so it was just Superboy, Kaldur, M'gann and Artemis. They exited the zeta tubes and began the patrol. It was broad daylight so they weren't expecting much trouble but then again, it was Gotham so they ended up stopping four robberies, three muggings and six vandals all before lunch. They took to following the alleys to avoid the crowded footpaths and that was when they came across a young couple making out by the mouth of an alleyway. The elder was about seventeen with spiky red hair and a muscled body. He had his hands pressing into the other's hips, pushing him up against the wall. The smaller boy was fifteen or sixteen with dark messy hair and similar muscles, shown through tight black jeans and the red shirt he was wearing, complementing his boyfriend's own dark pants and white shirt. The team was just about to quickly leave them be when Artemis froze suddenly. 

"Wally?" she asked shrilly. The team snapped to attention just as the two boys separated revealing Wally West and a dark haired boy none of them knew. "Is that Richard Grayson?" Artemis asked lowly.

"Wally?" M'gann asked softly. "What's going on. What happened to you and Robin?" It was common knowledge that the young speedster had survived the test from Batman to allow him to date his baby bird.

Wally had stepped in front of the younger boy, his face pale and a bit scared as he looked over at Kaldur and Superboy, both of whom had clenched hands and M'gann who looked close to tears and Artemis who looked one word away from slapping him. "It's not what it looks like!" he exclaimed.

Artemis raised a brow. "Really." she deadpanned. "Then what is it like." Wally wasn't able to form words, spluttering and failing to form coherent words. "So you weren't cheating on Robin? You were just kissing Grayson here for another reason?" when Wally didn't speak she leaned around him to see Dick where he leaned up against the wall looking like a male model, an amused look on his face. Artemis really couldn't blame Wally for kissing him. The guy was gorgeous. But Wally was with Robin who was like a million times better than a posh rich kid from Gotham and Wally's lifespan had drastically decreased given the team's and Daddy Bat's combined fury. "You should dump him." She told the boy casually, ignoring Wally's increased splutters or Grayson's smile. "He's two timing you."

She turned back to Wally just as M'gann burst into tears. "How could you Wally! I thought you loved Robin!"

"I do-" Wally began.

"I'm ashamed of you Wally." Kaldur said softly.

"I love Rob-"

"But you still go around kissing other guys?!" Artemis yelled, incensed. Grayson was downright chuckling now and Wally's mouth had begun to twitch. "Does Robin even know?" Grayson lost it, wrapping his arms around Wally's waist from behind and pressing his face into the speedster's back as he howled with laughter. "Why are you laughing Grayson?!"

Grayson shook his head, stepping around Wally allowing the redhead to wrap an arm around his waist. "This is so funny and you don't even know why!" he dissolved into giggles again and the team stared at him incredulously. Wally looked down at the smaller boy and allowed a few chuckles to escape, despite the teams glares.

"He's nuts." Artemis dismissed eventually. "Now, Baywatch, we are gonna take you back to the cave and you are gonna wait for Rob and them we are gonna explain to him exactly what happened today. OK?" she sounded incredibly threatening with her cold, calm voice but to her surprise, the two boys simply continued to laugh, Grayson's giggles transforming into cackles. Very familiar cackles.

The team froze and Grayson realised he'd made a mistake, clapping a hand over his mouth as his blue eyes went wide with shock. "Oops." he said softly.

"Oops indeed." Wally muttered, kissing him on the top of the head with a smirk. "Your problem now babe."

Dick elbowed Wally sharply in the side making the redhead hiss. Artemis had gone very still, face reddening in fury. "Robin?" She asked carefully.

Dick and Wally exchanged a look and then the younger waved cautiously. "Hey Artie."

M'gann looked befuddled and Superboy looked no better, watching the events with obvious confusion. Kaldur hadn't said a word but he seemed to be a bit shocked by this turn of events. "It was you." she hissed and Robin took a step back. "You took a picture of me on my first day of school."

Dick nodded slowly. "Yeah. And I said we'd laugh about it later." he looked worried now. "Ha ha?"

Artemis fairly growled and Wally pulled Robin back a few paces. "You might wanna run Dickie." he murmured. "I'll meet you there? Is Alfie cooking?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, choc chip cookies."

Wally pecked him briefly on the lips and sped away. Artemis stalked towards the retreating boy slowly, speaking just as carefully and dangerously. "You. Little. TROLL!" she screeched.

Robin scrambled back waving briefly at the team. "Nice meeting you properly, see you later. Don't tell Bats. See ya!" with that he turned tail and sprinted into the crowded streets, vanishing almost instantly.

Artemis was muttering to herself, "Little troll...gonna kill...stupid mathlete...twerp."

A voice came in over the com pieces. "Team how is patrol?" Red Tornado.

"Fine." Kaldur replied, watching Artemis out of the corner of his eye. "We're nearly done."

"Good. Black Canary has a training exercise ready. Robin and Kid Flash will join you in a few hours."


End file.
